


Even Sentries Have Hearts

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable teen Loki, Cute Loki, Fluff, Gentle Odin, Hurt/Comfort, Juvenile Detention, Loki lives!, Loki's adorable little rump, Mischief, parental disciolinary spanking, sweet Frigga, sweet heimdall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki gets up to mischief on Midgard. He is caught and tried as a juvenile. Odin spanks his adorable little behind. Heimdall shows Loki some love. Cuddles, After spanking cuddles, Precious little teen Loki, Strict but loving Odin, Sweet Frigga and a merciful, loving Heimdall. One tiny rump spanked twice!





	Even Sentries Have Hearts

Sixteen year old Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard and second in line for the throne made the terrible decision to defy his parents and sneak down the Bifrost to Midgard. He had hidden his identity from Heimdall so thoroughly the big sentry had no idea he had even gone. Worse still, his mission had been to cause a massive amount of mischief! Unfortunately for him, he had been caught red handed and remanded to human authority figures. By the time Odin found out his son was already incarcerated, making extracting him very difficult.  
A hearing was scheduled in juvenile court and the young prince was kept in a detention center until it was held. The humans had been kind to him so far. They had fed him and given him a place to sleep. So far, no one had paddled his bottom. Loki was mildly surprised that they hadn’t meted out immediate punishment for his crimes. On Asgard he would already be nursing a sore bottom and confined to his bed chambers. He meekly submitted to being photographed and having his fingers inked and the prints recorded. He was given a strange, orange set of coveralls to wear and trainers. A doctor had examined him thoroughly and he was placed in a scary, claustrophobic room with a lock on the door. Finally a large policeman came to his cell and told him to put his street clothes back on and driven to an office building in downtown Manhattan and brought up to a hearing room for disposition. All the way there, Loki expected upon arrival to receive a severe spanking for the mischief he had caused.  
Heimdall helped Odin and Frigga to choose Midgardian clothing and had sat them down just outside the juvenile court building. They were already in the hearing room when Loki was led in. Frigga’s face bore the worried look of a mother. He caught sight of them and his initial excitement in seeing them turned to dread as his father skewered him with an angry look. He was sat down at a table and told to remain still and quiet unless asked a question.  
“Loki Odinson is it?” The female Magistrate said, looking at the frightened boy. He sat behind the table wide eyed and trembling, looking like a frightened little animal. His huge Blue green eyes wide with fear and his lips in an adorable pout.  
“Yes ma’am.” He answered quietly.  
“Well, let’s see: It says here that you set off every firework earmarked for the Macy’s Fourth of July Fireworks. You also let loose nearly every animal at the Bronx zoo and led arresting officers on a dangerous chase, resulting in two of them sustaining minor injuries.”  
Loki cringed as the woman speared him with a withering gaze. “Yes ma’am.”  
“You’ve been a very busy boy, Are these your parents, Loki?” She nodded toward Odin and Frigga. Loki nodded meekly.  
“Yes ma’am.” His frightened countenance and adorable face made it difficult for the woman to be stern with him.  
“Well, what do you have to say for yourself young man?” Loki fidgeted in his seat, head down, peering up at the woman timidly.  
“I’m very sorry ma’am.” His huge, blue green eyes and sad demeanor melted her heart. “Are you going to spank me?” he asked, a tear trickling down his pale cheek. This Magistrate had sat before a lot of frightened children. Not one of them had ever asked her that question. It sent a sharp sliver of pity through her.  
“No sweetheart. I don’t do the spanking. That’s for your mom and dad to do. I see this is the first time you’ve been in trouble with the law, correct?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“You don’t look like a bad boy to me, Loki. In fact you look like a very nice boy. A very cute one at that.” Frigga smiled at the judge. “But that cute little face won’t be enough to get you out of trouble. Since you have no prior trouble on your record I’m going to take it easy on you this one time. I find you guilty of unruly behaviour and sentence you to six months probation and fine you ten thousand dollars. No doubt your parents will cut your allowance off for this so you may wish to consider getting a job.” Loki relaxed a bit.  
“Yes ma’am. Thank you ma’am.” The boy said, looking up at her with the cutest, sweetest puppy dog face he could muster.  
“I would advise your parents to apply a bit of parental discipline to that mischievous little bottom of yours. I do not want to see you in trouble again young man, understand?” She gently scolded.  
“Yes ma’am.” Loki replied. The Magistrate banged her gavel down and released him to his parents. The boy jumped out of his skin at the loud noise. He was released from his handcuffs and Odin and Frigga came to him immediately. Frigga hugged him tenderly and Odin scowled down at him menacingly. Frigga filled in some paperwork and they took Loki home. 

* * * *

The minute they landed in the Observatory, Odin dragged Loki toward his bed chambers. Heimdall looked at Frigga sympathetically.  
“I would not want to be in his place for all the gold in Midgard.” He said. Frigga nodded, smiling.  
Odin kicked the doors open in Loki’s chambers and dragged his son to the bed. Loki kept utterly silent, afraid to make his situation worse. The All Father made the boy sit on the edge of the bed as he walked to the book shelf and removed two, thick volumes. Not to read, but to hike his right leg to elevate Loki’s little bottom to a good spanking position. He wanted to be able to get to his delicate little sit spots. He stacked the books on the floor, pulled Loki over his knees and lifted his foot, resting it on the books. Loki’s little behind was elevated to the perfect position. Odin lowered his leggings to his knees, baring the pale, pert and very cute little bottom. He knew Loki was terrified so he laid his hand on the soft little cheeks and gave them a gentle rub to let him know he was safe and loved.  
“Loki, do you understand why papa is giving you this spanking?” he asked, not sounding the least bit angry.  
“Yes papa. I’m very sorry.” Loki answered timidly, dreading this. Odin placed on hand on the boy’s narrow back and began to spank him. The swats were crisp and rapid, not letting the sting settle down before the next was applied. Loki hissed and arched his spine immediately. In truth, Odin’s anger had left him completely. This spanking was all about discipline, not punishment.  
“Loki, you know I do not like having to spank you my son. You have a streak of mischief in you that I believe you cannot control…” The All Father began, still applying firm, stinging swats to the small bottom. Loki was crying now as the sting built up. “I insist you try!” Odin said, delivering a rapid burst of smacks to Loki’s delicate sit spots. The boy yelped loudly and grabbed the duvet in his thin fingers, kicking his legs as his father’s palm stung his bare little bottom. “You are my beloved son and I am always proud of you, except…” SMACK! “When you commit acts of…” SMACK! “Mischief deliberately!” SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
Loki howled as Odin’s palm cracked down, igniting a fire on his defenseless little bottom. “Ow! Ow! Ow! Papa Please!” Loki cried, his voice an almost operatic falsetto. The All Father applied several smacks to the backs of Loki’s pale thighs, leaving pink hand prints. His scalded little tail was bright pink and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to sit down for at least a week!. He went limp over his father’s lap, sobbing.  
Seeing that Loki had surrendered and was taking his paddling without struggling Odin stayed his hand. Loki lay still, crying his heart out as his father ghosted his hand over the warm flesh ever so gently.  
“Shhhhh. All over now my son. There, there. It’s alright now. Papa has you safe.” Odin rubbed the scalded little behind gently, whispering little comforts in Loki’s ear. Before long his tears dried up and he lay hitching, still and obedient and thoroughly spanked. The All Father smiled down at him lovingly and picked him up, cuddling him. “Yes, yes my baby. Awww poor little mite. Papa loves you. He rubbed Loki’s stinging bottom gently, rocking him and speaking to his heart. “Loki is papa’s baby boy. Yes, such a good boy. Papa Loves Loki.”  
This gentle, loving treatment lulled the upset young prince, relaxing him to sleep in minutes. He lay on Odin’s massive chest, warm breath blessing his father’s neck. His slender, lanky body draped over his father like a wet towel. Odin smiled, still rubbing the sore little bottom gently. How he loved his son! He sat there for some time, enjoying the contact with his mischievous but sweet son. Finally he laid him on the bed, on his tummy letting the cool room air soothe his still bared little bottom. He leaned down and kissed the wet, tear stained little face and left Loki to sleep. 

* * * *

The next morning as the family took breakfast Loki squirmed in his seat, his bottom still stinging from yesterdays, tanning. He ate quietly, answering his parents meekly and respectfully when spoken to. Odin waited until Loki had finished his breakfast. As he rose to leave the table He bade Loki stay seated. Loki looked up at him warily, reaching back to rub at his raw cheeks.  
“Loki, I believe you have a date with Heimdall in the Observatory.” All of the colour drained from Loki’s face as he eased himself back onto the chair. He felt his stomach drop out and his expression was one of abject misery.  
“Today?” Loki squeaked.  
“Right now.” His father replied.  
“Yes sir.” Loki said dejectedly. Frigga gave Odin a nasty look and smiled sweetly at Loki as he rose and plodded sadly down the corridor to the Observatory. It was a foregone conclusion that Heimdall was going to spank the daylights out of him for yesterday’s little jape. Tears began to well up in Loki’s eyes as he drew near.  
Heimdall stood atop the Bifrost lock as usual, looking huge and frightening to Loki. His hands went to his bottom immediately as a wave of terror broke over him.  
“Hello my young prince.” Heimdall’s voice boomed from his perch. Loki jumped out of his skin.  
“Hel…hello sir.” The boy moaned. “I am very, very sorry for deceiving you yesterday.”  
“I know. I accept your apology, my young prince.” Heimdall turned to look at the small, frightened teen standing before him. Loki was trembling all over and crying now. The sight of him stabbed the big sentry’s heart. “Why do you cry, Little One?” He walked up to Loki, gathering him in for a warm hug.  
“I’m frightened of you.” Loki answered truthfully.  
“Frightened, why?” Heimdall asked gently, peering into the boy’s eyes with a look of utter compassion.  
“I’m still sore from my father sp…spanking me yesterday. I fear your palm.” Loki said, his chest hitching between words. Heimdall hugged him again, shushing him and comforting him as best he could.  
“Well, we mustn’t have such a frightened young one.” The big man wiped Loki’s tears away with a huge thumb, smiling down at him. “Let’s see the damage.” He turned the boy around and peeled his leggings down, revealing a perfectly adorable but very sore looking little bottom. Loki was crying his heart out now. “Awww. Poor little fellow. That looks very sore.” The man purred, righting the boy’s leggings carefully and hugging him again.  
“I’m…Really…sorry…Heimdall.” Loki said, his chest hitching convulsively.  
“I know, Little One.” He held the boy for a moment, seeming to decide something. Suddenly he reached down and pulled Loki to him, reaching down and giving him three gentle pats on his bottom. Even that gentle contact hurt and the boy yipped after each pat. When it was over, Loki looked up at the big gate keeper, puzzled.  
“Was that my spanking?” He asked, seeming calmer.  
“Yes, Little One. I could never cause you pain. I know you were disciplined for your mistakes yesterday. I forgive you.” Loki hugged the man fiercely. Something warm spread through Heimdall’s heart and a huge smile spread across his handsome face. How wonderful it felt to be loved by this charming little slip of a boy! This small, loveable, defenseless little creature whose harmless mischief was paid for in pain. Heimdall rubbed Loki’s narrow little back gently.  
“I love you, Heimdall.” Loki said, so soft and sweet.  
“I love you too, Little One. You need never fear Heimdall.” Loki learned two valuable lessons that day: Heimdall was a gentle, just being who meant him no harm, despite his huge size. Secondly, he knew he would henceforth treat the man with more respect.


End file.
